My Dark Side
by Milu de Criss
Summary: Blaine Anderson de 20 años se tendrá que enfrentar a sus nuevos problemas de su nueva vida adulta. El destino pone baches en su camino y tendrá que enfrentar esos problemas para no caer en la oscuridad...¿O para salir de ella?.Por suerte para Blaine aparece en su vida un apuesto joven llamado Kurt Hummel que sera su luz entre tanta oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen. Son todos de Fox y Ryan Murphy.

Bueno hola me presento soy Milagros me pueden decir Milu y este es mi primer fic espero que les guste!

* * *

My Dark Side

Prologo: Blaine Anderson de 20 años se tendrá que enfrentar a sus nuevos problemas de su nueva vida adulta. El destino pondrá baches en su camino y tendrá que enfrentar esos problemas para no caer en la oscuridad...¿O salir de ella? Por suerte para Blaine aparece en su vida un apuesto joven llamado Kurt Hummel que será su luz entre tanta oscuridad.

* * *

1 capitulo: Primer día de clases

6 de Julio 2013

Hoy mi día no puede ser peor. Me levante a la mañana me vestí, me puse una camisa manga corta con un chaleco a cuadros encima, unos jeans rojos que no llegan a mi tobillo. Cuando trate de peinarme tenía todos estos rulos azabaches enredados. Me tuve que bañar para desenredármelos, cuando me estaba bañando me quede sin agua caliente y me tuve que bañar con agua helada. Logre desenredármelo y me fui a tomar el desayuno, para mi mala suerte me manche con mi mocca y tuve que ponerme lo primero que tenía a mano ya que no tenía mucho tiempo. Me puse una remera blanca en V con unos jeans negros ajustados con unas converse negras que casi nunca uso. Sé que no suelo vestirme así pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Luego de un corto viaje llegue a tiempo NYADA. Teníamos que ir al salón donde hay mejor acústica para ver a los nuevos alumnos. Entre y me senté en el primer asiento vacío que vi.

-¡Kurt Hummel! lo llamaron para que presente una canción, el joven que estaba sentado al lado mío se levanto y comenzó a cantar una canción"

Being Alive" la reconocí enseguida. Dios que hermosa voz que tenia, no sé cuando dejo de cantar, me perdí en sus ojos celeste cielo...desperté de mi burbuja cuando me llamarón para hacer una demostración de lo que es NYADA, ya que soy unos de los alumnos más talentosos pero poco me importaba, me acerque al piano y comencé mi versión acústica de "Teeange Dream"

You think I'm pretty whiteout any make up on...

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar a aquel joven de piel de porcelana, era como si algo me atrajera a él, como con Sebastian, pero Sebastian fue un error

4 años atrás *Flash Back*

Iba a Dalton, estaba saliendo de mi clase de Italiano para dirigirme al auditorio, yo era el capitán de los warbles.

Hoy debía de hacer muchas cosas, hoy pasaban un especial de Harry Potter a las seis y no pensaba perdérmelo, quería adelantar mis deberes así podría verlo...

-Lo siento- le dije

-No importa. Soy nuevo-Me dijo

-Si, nunca te había visto por acá, soy Blaine Anderson-

-Soy Sebastian Smyth...-

-¿y de qué año sos?-

-De último año-

-Bueno. Me tengo que ir, que llego tarde al ensayo de los warbles-

-¿Los warbles son el coro de aquí no?-

-Si-

-Yo te acompaño, me quiero unir-

luego de eso nos fuimos hasta el auditorio y los chicos estaban ensayando, nos pusimos a improvisar y Sebastian comenzó a cantar "Glad you came" de The Wanted. Su voz era increíblemente linda.

-Y bueno que les parece ¿me puedo unir?-pregunto Sebastian.

-Claro que si-Respondió Wes un joven asiático

-Gracias-

Luego de eso presente mi canción para la nacionales...

*Fin del Flash Back*

Al final Jeff tenía razón no debí de confiar en Sebastian, el solo me quería en su cama. Desde entonces no soy el mismo, cambie, ya no confió en nadie, solo en aquellas personas que conozco desde antes que Sebastian, ya no le doy oportunidad a nadie, solo yo y Jeff, el dúo inseparable, Jeff me ayudo a superar todo esto, el siempre estuvo junto a mí y yo estaré junto a él en todo lo que necesite, yo lo protegeré como él me protegió a mí. Prácticamente le debo la vida a Jeff, aunque a veces desearía que él no me hubiera detenido...

CREO QUE ES UN POCO BASTANTE CORTO ESTE CAPITULO

Pero los iré alargando a medida que avance la a ver que les parece. Siganme en twitter Iclemye o Milu_Rojas :D


	2. Heridas y recuerdos nuevamente abiertas

**Disclaimer:**_Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta todos los martes :)

* * *

Capitulo 2: Heridas y recuerdos nuevamente abiertas

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando de repente entra mi papá a mi habitación

-Hola pa-

-Hola-Me respondió cortante mi papá

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte

-...Blaine...-

-¿Si?-

-No te quiero más en casa-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no te quiero más en casa-

-¿Cómo? ¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué?-

-Ya me entere de lo de vos y ese chico Sebastián-Me dijo con un desprecio y asco

-¿Qué? ¿C-como te enteraste?

-No puedo creer que seas...gay-Escupió la última palabra con asco

Intento golpearme pero fui lo suficientemente ágil como para escobarlo y tirarlo al suelo.

-¿Donde está mamá?-

Temía lo que ese homofóbico pudiera haberle hecho, siempre supe que él era homofóbico, por eso nunca se lo confesé .También golpeaba agresivamente a mi mamá desde que tengo memoria. El hombre perfecto, el que tenia plata, lindo, codiciado, solo era una máscara para lo que escondía detrás un homofóbico, abusador, que maltrataba a su mujer y a su hijo. Mi mamá sabia lo de mi sexualidad, ella escondió ese secreto, tenía miedo de que él se enterara de que mamá sabía que yo era homosexual.

-¡¿Que donde esta mama?!-Le pregunte con agresividad pegándole un puñetazo en la cara, la verdad no me dolió hacerle eso a mí "Papá" si es que a eso se le podía llamar papá

-Já ¿mamá a esa mentirosa?-

-¡¿Dónde está?!¡Respóndeme o de esta no salís vivo!-Le di una patada en la costilla, yo no soy así no sé por qué le estoy golpeando, quizás mi subconsciente lo está haciendo, siento como si no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo. La verdad no importa, que sufra todo lo que sufrí yo por su culpa.

-Le di su merecido-

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!-ya no respondía de mi, en ese momento perdí el control

-Ve y fíjate-

Lo golpe la cara creo que tan fuerte que le rompi la nariz pero en ese momento no era yo.

-ANDATE ANTES DE QUE SIGA-Por fin me estaba controlando

Lo solté y deje que se valla, fui a la habitación de mamá y ella estaba encerrada.

-Mamá... ¿estás ahí?

-Si hijo-

-Déjame pasar-

-Tengo miedo-

-James ya no esta acá-

-...-

-Mamá ¿me abres la puerta?

-Si mi amor-

Cuando entre tenia la mano cortada y con sangre, un ojo morado y le sangraba la cara

-¡Mamá! Por dios...déjame curarte...-

Fui corriendo a buscar el botiquín al baño

-Dame la mano-

Me extendió la mano y tenía un corte profundo y por lo que note había perdido mucha sangre...

-Es muy profundo el corte. Debo de llevarte al hospital-

-No. Iré con una amiga. Vos empaca las cosas.-

-Pero mamá...-

-Sera por tu bien hijo-

-Yo no me voy a ir de acá a menos de que vos te vayas conmigo-

-Yo me iré pero será mejor de que vos te marches de aquí antes de que venga tu papá-

-James-

Llamamos una ambulancia y le pedí a la vecina que acompañe a mamá al hospital. Yo me quede en casa empacando las cosas cuando de repente vinieron recuerdos de mi infancia...

No sé cómo llegue al baño. Agarre un pedazo de vidrio roto, seguro que James le pego y corto a mamá con ese vidrio. Devuelta esos recuerdos de cuando tenía unos cuatro años y estaba en mi habitación. James había llegado tomado y mamá se había olvidado de lavar la ropa para mañana. Estaban en la habitación de abajo. Mamá lloraba así que decidí bajar a ver qué pasaba y me encontré con una escena horrible, él le estaba pegando. No la soltaba y para que la suelte corrí a la cocina y rompí un plato, mala idea ya que cuando trate de huir me quede inmóvil y el comenzó a pegarme, recuerdo que me clavo un pedazo del plato en la pierna, no muy profundo pero lo hizo, ella había llamado a la policía que tardo un par de minutos en llegar pero eso 10 o 15 minutos fueron demasiado tarde...

¡Odio mi vida, odio a Sebastian, odio a esta sociedad, odio a los homofóbicos, odio a mi padre, los odio a todos! Ya no quiero vivir en una sociedad tan cruel que no es capaz de aceptarme como soy.

Me corte las venas con el vidrio, lentamente, por alguna razón para sufrir mas...

-¡Detente!¡Oh por Dios Blaine!-Me grito Jeff pero no lo quise escuchar

-...-

-Blaine dime algo-

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, empezó a ver todo borroso.

-Genial...creo que lo logre..-

-¡¿Que lograste Blaine?-

Me calle no le podía decir a Jeff...

-Blaine por favor dime algo...-me suplicaba Jeff

Silencio de mi parte...no le pensaba responder solo esperaba a irme

-Blainers no se te ocurra...Dios debo de llevarte a un hospital. Resiste Blaine, se fuerte por mí, no se te ocurra dejarme-

-Jeff...-fue a lo que llegue

-Blaine...-

-Jeff...Te-Te-qui-e-ro-

Luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas, vi todo borroso, cuando desperté Jeff estaba llorando al lado de mi camilla.

-Jeff-

-Dios. GRACIAS A DIOS-Me abrazo y me dio un pico en los labios

-Jeff que asco-

-Calla Anderson, no sabes lo feliz que estoy-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por qué despertaste! ¡Te amo Blainers!

-Jeff... ¿Por qué estoy acá?

-Blaine ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Más o menos-

-Blaine...intentaste suicidarte. Estas en un coma desde hace un mes...-

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo

-Blaine...no sé cómo decirte esto...-

-Vamos Jeff vos sabes que podes decirme lo que quieras-

-Tu papá se entero lo de tu sexualidad y te echo de tu casa.-

-Ya se eso. No es mi papá él es James-

-Pff. ¿Estás bien con esta noticia?-

-Sí. Pero no tengo donde vivir-

En ese momento la cara de Jeff se ilumino.

-Puedes venir a vivir a mi casa, ya les avise a mi padres y dijeron que sos como un integrante más de la familia y que te podías quedar a vivir con nosotros-

-Genial Jeff. ¿Y mamá?

-..¡SEÑORA ANDERSON!¡BLAINE DESPERTO!¡VENGA!

-Jeff ¿estás seguro que no estás alucinando de nuevo?-Le pregunto

-¡No!- respondió Jeff

-Hola mamá-dije débilmente.

Mamá comenzó a llorar y se largo a mis brazos pero sentí un puntada y grite

-Perdóname Blaine. Es que estoy tan emocionada de que estés despierto-


	3. Capitulo 3:Conociendo a Kurt Hummel

**Disclaimer:**_Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**N/A:**Perdón por no subir es que tuve algunos problemas D: pero ahora si ya tengo varios capítulos y voy a actualizar mas seguido :D

* * *

Capitulo 3:Conociendo a...Kurt Hummel

Me fui a sentar a sentar nuevamente junto al joven castaño.

-Hola-Me dijo el joven castaño

-Hola-le dije

-Bonita presentación,tenes una hermosa voz-Me dijo el ojiazul

-Gracias-le respondí un poco sonrojado. ¿Por que me estaba sonrojando si simplemente me estaba diciendo que tenia bonita voz?Aparte varias personas me habían dicho eso y nunca me había sonrojado¿Por que tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mi?¿Su apariencia quizás?¿Por que me estaba sonrojando por lo que el ojiazul me decía?

-¿La versión acústica es tuya?-

-Si-Dije inflando mi pecho de orgullo

Kurt Hummel estudiante de primer año en NYADA

-Blaine Anderson. Estudiante de segundo año de NYADA

-...Blaine...-

-¿Que?-

-Nada.¿Me pasas tu numero?-Me dijo "Kurt" en un susurro casi inaudible mientras se miraba los pies y jugaba con ellos.

-¿Que?-Le pregunté.No estaba seguro si lo había dicho o lo estaba imaginando

-Que si me pasas tu si quieres-Me dijo un poco nervioso

-Si tu celular así me agendo-Kurt me extendió su celular,me agendé mi numero y le devolví el celular al joven que me agradeció. Nos quedamos unos pocos minutos en silencio,estudiándonos mutuamente o eso estaba haciendo hasta que llegó Jeff

-Hey Blaine,tierra a Blaine,tenemos que ir a clases Anderson-

-¿Ehhh?-

-Blaine tenemos que ir a clases...¿Quien es el?-Me pregunto mirando a Kurt

-Ah si,Jeff el esKurt Hummel,estudiante de primer año,Kurt el es Jeffrey Sterling mi mejor amigo-

-Hola Kurt,gusto en conocerte-

-Jeffrey digo lo mismo-Le respondió Kurt tímidamente

-...Blaine tenemos que ir a clases y creo que Kurt tiene que hacer lo mismo

-Si claro-Le respondí-Chau Kurt

-Chau Blaine-

Chau Kurt-le dijo Jeff y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas día fue las clases como siempre.

Cuando llegué a casa me acosté en mi cama a pensar lo que había pasado hoy...me puse a pensar en Kurt y su voz de contra tenor,en sus ojos celestes,en su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado... estaba pensando en eso hasta que "The one that got away" de Katy Perry me sacó de mis un mensaje,instantaneamente por alguna razón lo único que quería es que el mensaje lo hubiera mandado Kurt y así lo fue

Hola Blaine soy Kurt agenda me :D

Instantáneamente lo agendé y le respondí :

Listo kurt ya te he agenado-B

Tardó en responderme unos cinco minutos en los cuales me estaba desesperando

Blaine me preguntaba si después de clases querrías ir a tomar un café solo si tu quieres.-K

Tarde unos minutos en responder,una parte de mi quería ir,encontrarme con el y tomar un café pero todavía estaba esa pequeña bosecilla que me decía que no,que no confié,que seguro era como Sebastian,que no me convenía,que paré ahora antes de que sea muy tarde,que lo termine accediendo,realmente quería encontrarme con Kurt

Claro Kurt mañana después de clases :) -B

Kurt no tardo en responder pareciera que hubiera estado esperando mi respuesta y probablemente lo había estado haciendo

Mañana después de mañana Blaine. Que duermas bien :D-K

¿Que duerma bien?¿Por que decía eso si aun era tempano?Me fije la hora y eran las 22:30 hs,me fui a bañar y me preparé la ropa para el día siguiente,Mañana seria un buen día

Fui a Lima Bean y ahí lo vi al ojiazul,tan hermoso como increíble con unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa blanca holgada...

-Hola Blaine-El ojiazul me sonrió,que hermosa sonrisa tenia-ven,siéntate conmigo-me dijo llamándome para que me siente junto a el en una mesa cerca de la acerque y lo salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Kurt-le dije sonriendole-¿Que quieres tomar?Yo invito

-Un mocca-me dijo sonriendo,estaba ruborizado y eso solo lo hacia ver mas lindo

-Voy a pedir las ordenes-le regale una sonrisa y acto seguido me acerque al mostrador y le pedí un mocca y un frapuccino. Tome las dos ordenes y volví. Lo vi de perfil mirando distraidamente a la luz cubria suavemente su rostro. Parecía todo un dios griego,el era acerque a el y le extendí su mocca-Aqui tienes Kurt

-Gracias Blaine-dijo sonriendo pero su mirada estaba perdida

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunte esperando un "Nada"

-No me pasa nada

Como lo imaginaba,Nada,todos respondemos con un "Nada" cuando podríamos estar muriendo lenta y dolorosamente

-¿Seguro?-Le pregunte alguna razón queria saber a toda costa lo que le ocurria

-Solo estaba recordando-sonrió y bebió un poco de su mocca-Cuéntame un poco sobre tú vida así nos conocemos mejor.

-...soy Blaine Devon anderson,tengo 20 años...no se que decir,mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos-

-Supongo que esta bien...-Se hizo un silencio pero no era incomodo,era...agradable... -¿Quieres que te cuente un poco sobre mi?-Pregunto finalmente Kurt

-Claro-

-Soy Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,se que es raro el "Elizabeth" pero es mi segundo nombre,tengo 19 años...-

-¿Por que tu segundo nombre es Elizabeth?-Pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Por que mi mamá se llamaba Elizabeth...-

-¿se llamaba?-

-Si,ella falleció cuando tenia ocho años-

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas,no la conocías,no hay nada que lamentar-

Acababa de meter la pata,lo sabia por eso cambie de tema rápidamente

-y cuéntame Kurt,¿En que colegio estudiaste?

-Willian McKinley High School,estaba en el Glee Club "News Directions" pero me en segundo año transferí unos meses por el...Bullying-dijo suspirando-a Dalton Academy,por su política anti-acoso ahí estuve con los Warblers,así que se podría decir que estudie en dos colegios...-

-¿Estudiaste en Dalton?-Pregunte sorprendido,nunca lo había visto en Dalton

-Si,pero solo por un par de meses,después volví a WMHS-Respondió Kurt

-Yo también estudie ahí,yo era el capitán de los warblers-

-No sabia...espera...¿Tu eres Blaine Anderson "La leyenda de Dalton"?

-mmm...¿Leyenda?No se si es tan así-

-Si sos la leyenda de Dalton,uno de los mejores capitanes de Dalton.-

-No creo que sea para tanto,Jeff y Nick también estudiaron con migo en Dalton,cuando se enteren de que ibas a Dalton-

-¿Ellos también eran Warblers?-

-Si-

-Genial y ¿Tuvieron solos?-

-Claro que si¿Y tú?

-Si tuve algunos solos en el tiempo que estuve ahí

Seguimos hablando como dos horas pero yo no lo sentí así. Quería seguir hablando pero el tenia que ir a su casa,así que nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su casa.

Habia conocido mejor a Kurt,fue un warbler,eso era increíble,tengo que contárselo a Jeff. Tome mi celular y marque el numero de Jeff

-Oye Jeff-

-Hola,si,buenas noches-

-Hola Jeff,¿Te cuento algo?-

-Si,claro,cuenta-

-chanchanchanchaaaaaaaan,redoble de tambores...¿sabias que Kurt estudio en Dalton y fue un Warbler?-

-¿Que?¿en serio?-

-Si-

-¿Y como sabes?-

-Me lo dijo hoy-

-¿El sabia que nosotros estudiamos en Dalton tambien?-

-No,se lo dije yo-

-Entonces si fue Warbler...¡Es uno de los nuestros!Hay que hacer reunión Warbler-Grito Jeff al otro lado de la linea-

-Jeff tranquilo-

-Hay que buscar el traje Warbler yo lo tengo bien guardado ¿y tú,Blaine?-

-Si lo tengo guardado-

-También tengo el uniforme de Nick ¿Kurt tendrá el uniforme?-

-Supongo que lo debe de tener-

-Que genial,estoy emocionado,¡Tenemos a un Warbler más!-

-Me di cuenta que estas emocionado-

-¡Lo voy a adoptar!-

-¿Como que lo vas a adoptar?-

-Es uno de los nuestros,¡lo tengo que adoptar!¡Volví!-

-Jeff,nunca te fuiste-

-Si lo se-Jeff se empezó a reir-

-¿De que te ríes?-

-No de nada,recordaba alguna de las locuras con los Warblers-

-¿Ahora te pusiste nostálgico?-

-Puede que si-

-Bueno te dejo a vos y a tu nostalgia solos-

-¡Le voy a contar a Nick!-

-Claro. Chau Jeff-

-Chau-Dijo esto y corto

* * *

Espero sus Reviews,recuerden que son gratis ;)


End file.
